Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Some software applications or services allow users to access private or other user-specific information by logging to the application or service. Some applications may attempt to determine a user's current location and, if the user's determined location is within an acceptable range (e.g. based on past login behavior), the user will then be permitted to log in to the application.